1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in cap structures for maintaining reduced temperature environments around the scalp portion of the wearer, and more particularly, to cap structures which are capable of being conformed to heads of particular wearers, and also to improved methods of reducing alopecia.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that certain chemotherapeutic agents can be introduced into individuals suffering from cytotoxic cancer, and include, for example, such agents as adriamycin and other agents offered under the tradename "Cytoxan", which is a cyclophosphomide, etc. These cytotoxic agents oftentimes produce various undesirable side effects. These agents, and particularly adriamycin, while effective in arresting certain carcinomas, usually cause a loss of hair to a substantial degree.
It is also well known that in an effort to reduce the effect of hair loss, blood circulation to the scalp can be reduced. In many cases, chemotherapists have attempted to apply ice packs to the scalp portion of the individual receiving the cytotoxic drug. However, in an attempt to reduce hair loss, typically referred to as alopecia, it is necessary to apply a cold environment to the scalp for a substantial period of time in temporal relation to the introduction of the cytotoxic agent. Consequently, a physician's aide or nurse must be present in order to help the patient with the retention of the ice packs on the scalp portion of the patient.
Oftentimes, the patient who is to receive the cytotoxic agent is aware of the harmful side effects and may be in a somewhat despondent state. In such a condition, the patient is oftentimes not capable of retaining the ice pack on his or her head. After the injection of the cytotoxic agent, the patient may also be suffering from other side effects, and, therefore, also is not capable of being relied upon to hold the ice packs or similar cold media on the scalp portion.
There has been a need for some effective, but yet relatively inexpensive mechanism for maintaining a cold environment around the scalp portion of a party receiving a chemotherapeutic agent, and which does not require a substantial amount of manual assistance.